This invention relates generally to drawer pulls and more particularly it concerns a backplate and bail arrangement permitting the bail to be easily assembled to the backplate when the latter is not secured to a mounting surface while preventing removal of the bail from a backplate when the latter is secured to a mounting surface.
Backplate and bail assemblies are known in the prior art of the type including a plate mountable to a surface and to which is pivotably secured a bail or handle. These assemblies are generally employed as drawer pulls. Normally, the bail of handle must be assembled to the backplate during the manufacturing process and therefore the backplate and bail must be shipped as a unit.
Examples of separable backplate and bail assemblies are also known which serve to retain the ends of the bail or handle with the backplate upon assembly and mounting of the backplate to a surface such as a drawer front. These arrangements require apertures or slots to be formed in the backplate at areas in additions to the area of the pivot point structure. Further, due to the nature of their overall shape, some of these prior art arrangements do not adequately distribute the forces encountered during use and therefore are subject to distortion and/or breakage.